


Knives Out (2019) Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Knives Out (2019) Imagines [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Knives Out characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/Reader, Benoit Blanc/Reader, Benoit Blanc/You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Series: Knives Out (2019) Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	1. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine being caught making out with Ransom by his family during one of their parties.

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189938122832/raystoro-i-dont-feel-like-talking-im)

> _Imagine being caught making out with Ransom by his family during one of their parties._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“One time!” you hear the roar of Linda’s shouting even through the muffled mahogany of the antique door separating you from the office in which she had cornered Ransom after he had previously cornered you, “You can’t act appropriately for just one time, Ransom!”

“Forgive me, Mother, for trying to find some fun in this god-awful excuse of a party,” he drones, softer and harder to hear through the door. You clutch your tray to your shirt. You were _so_ fired after this.

“So you fornicate with the help?” Linda sounds exasperated, even to an outsider’s ears, and your cheeks burn with the heat of your flush.

Yep, definitely fired.


	2. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine being Ransom’s girlfriend and being shocked and filled with grief when he gets arrested.

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189974114257/)

> _Imagine being Ransom’s girlfriend and being shocked and filled with grief when he gets arrested._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Out of everyone, he had you fooled most of all. You couldn’t relinquish all the blame, though, because while you may not have known just how bad he really was, you sure as hell knew he wasn’t good, but you weren’t the picture of perfection, either.

He was the tidal wave to your hurricane, the unstoppable force to your immovable object. You were two forces of destruction that couldn’t possibly work together, but were far too similar to stay apart for long.

In all the years of your on-and-off relationship with him, you still hadn’t thought him capable of this.

“There’s got to be some mistake,” you gasp, hastily keeping up with the step of the detectives as you gesture harshly at Ransom. “Tell them there’s a mistake, Ransom! You didn’t do this!” But the way he looks at you, pause in his step right before they put him in the police car, tells you all you need to know, and your heart sinks, lead to your stomach.

You think you’ll be sick.


	3. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine Ransom flirting with you, but being uninterested in him, which causes him to be intrigued by you.

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189938210987/natasharomanoff-chris-evans-as-ransom-drysdale-in)

> _Imagine Ransom flirting with you, but being uninterested in him, which causes him to be intrigued by you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Hi, I’m Ransom,” he smiles at you, catching you as you grab a refill on your drink, smiling behind his own. “We haven’t had the chance to be properly introduced.”

That was easily enough explained, with how you had only just breezed in with Meg, forty minutes late to the party she’d invited you to at the last minute. The way he leans is enough to tell you how much of a tool he is, despite his good looks and groomed recklessness. He was a guy who knew how to act, but chose not to for the fun of it.

The absolute last thing you needed right now.

You focus back on the remnants of the hors d'oeuvres as you pluck a morsel from the salmon platter, “Oh? You’re Meg’s cousin, right? She told me about you.”

“If it wasn’t good, I hope it was at least interesting,” Ransom jokes, but doesn’t get a laugh from you. Yeah, it hadn’t been good at all, what she had said about him. Though, she rarely had good things to say about her family members.

“She told me all about what a womanizer you are,” you look him right in the eye, spotting the shock your bluntness brings, as you smile up at him while taking a bite of bruschetta. It’s glorious, as he gapes for just an instant, before collecting himself to say something, but you don’t let him. Instead, interrupting with a cheery, “It was nice to meet you, Ransom.”

Turning on your heel, your smile only grows as you wash down your appetizer with a sip of your drink, making your way towards your friend on the other side of the room.

“What did you say to Ransom?” she catches you by the arm, looking peculiarly at you.

“Nothing, why?” you ask, innocently enough.

“Because he’s staring at you,” her nose wrinkles in disgust as she glares over towards her cousin. “Gross.”

When you do spare a glance at him, you catch his eye, and earning a smile that is far from disinterested in you. You sigh, biting down the part of you that relished the attention as you try your best to focus on Meg rather than the tall Thrombey in the corner of the room.

Why did you always attract the bad ones?


	4. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine being Ransom’s wife and stumbling upon him and his plan to frame Marta in order to get his inheritance back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Ransom being a scary asshole; manhandling

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189929637112/luvinchris-chris-evans-ransom-drysdale)

> _Imagine being Ransom’s wife and stumbling upon him and his plan to frame Marta in order to get his inheritance back._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Ransom, you can’t be serious,” you huff, but his eyes are hard, dangerous and unamused with your protest to his plan.

“Do you like our house, sweetheart?” his voice is cruel, ice. “Do you like that bracelet on your wrist?” He reaches forward, grabbing your hand and yanking it forward roughly.

“Ransom, stop, you’re hurting me—”

“Do you like this rock on your fucking finger, _dear_?” he spits, all venomous bite to his tone.

“Ransom—”

“Because if I don’t get my money, you can kiss it all goodbye! Do you think I’m going to be able to pay for our lifestyle without my inheritance?” his grip grows tighter, and tears brim your eyes.

“You’re scaring me,” you whimper, and his grip relaxes, but still holds you there.

“Good. You should be scared,” he huffs, “because we will lose everything if I don’t get my money. All you have to do, is keep your mouth shut and play the good little wife you are.”


	5. Benoit Blanc - Imagine kissing Benoit Blanc when he’s in the middle of an excited rant and stunning him.

Gif source: [Benoit](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190033676942/principalblackman-daniel-craig-in-knives-out)

> _Imagine kissing Benoit Blanc when he’s in the middle of an excited rant and stunning him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You just couldn’t help it; when he got so excited like this, it almost felt like an elephant was sitting on your chest with how endearing you found him. Blanc was ranting, yes, but he was on a roll, and his enthusiasm to share his theories was enough to make you swoon.

“So, you see, there’s really—” he’s gushing, mid-sentence when you surge forward towards him, silencing him with your hands cupping his jaw to bring his lips down to greet yours. The sentence dies in a muffled hum against them, a beat of shock passing before the hesitation subsides and he’s kissing you back. Slow, gentle, just like you had imagined him to be. Just as detailed in this as he was with his investigations.

When you pull away, you’re quite satisfied at having made the great Benoit Blanc flustered, while he looks upon you with a renewed curiosity, as if trying to figure the reasoning behind your actions.

“Well, that was…” there’s a lilt to his southern drawl, somewhat huskier than before, until he catches himself and asks, “What was that for?”

You heat, from head to toe, as you confess to him, “You. When you get on a roll like that, it’s just really…” you search for the right word, because you were damn certainly not calling a man his age _cute_ , despite the truth behind it, “attractive.”


	6. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine planning the murder with Ransom, and seeing him getting arrested.

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189974114257/kylosrehn-%F0%9D%99%B4%F0%9D%9A%87%F0%9D%9A%83-%F0%9D%99%B5%F0%9D%9A%81%F0%9D%99%BE%F0%9D%99%BD%F0%9D%9A%83-%F0%9D%99%BF%F0%9D%99%BE%F0%9D%9A%81%F0%9D%99%B2%F0%9D%99%B7-%F0%9D%99%B1%F0%9D%99%B0%F0%9D%99%BB%F0%9D%99%B2%F0%9D%99%BE%F0%9D%99%BD%F0%9D%9A%88-%F0%9D%9A%82%F0%9D%9A%91%F0%9D%9A%8E-%F0%9D%9A%9C%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%8A%F0%9D%9A%97%F0%9D%9A%8D%F0%9D%9A%9C)

> _Imagine planning the murder with Ransom, and seeing him getting arrested._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Ramsom always let his mouth get the better of him. You, on the other hand, would take your involvement to the grave.

His eyes catch yours, as they walk him right past you and towards the police car. You try your best to look surprised, like you hadn’t known the truth of what happened to Harlan Thrombey, and certainly like you hadn’t helped the prodigal grandson plan it.

Slipping away from the nearly hysterical Thrombey’s who followed after him, you pull your phone from your pocket, and call his lawyer.

This was far from over for you yet.


	7. Benoit Blanc - Imagine you’re Ransom’s younger sister and you wind up having a thing for Benoit Blanc, which really pisses Random off.

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190034510327/cinemapix-knives-out-2019-directed-by-rian) | [Blanc](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190033615572/possiblestalker-benoit-blanc-may-be-my-favorite)

> _Imagine you’re Ransom’s younger sister and you wind up having a thing for Benoit Blanc, which really pisses Random off._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“What do you think you’re doing,” accompanies the hard grip on your arm. Glaring up at your brother, you tug your arm free. He may have gotten away with manhandling you as a child, but you were long past entering adulthood, and he couldn’t get away with it now. He growls, not caring if his voice was loud enough for someone to overhear, “Following that detective around like a puppy— helping him try to pin our grandfather’s murder on one of us? Are you stupid?”

You had to admit, you had stars in your eyes for Benoit Blanc, but you weren’t about to tell Ransom that.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you huff, glare intensifying, “but if someone _did_ kill Grandfather, don’t you want to know?”

Ransom’s tone is biting, liquid venom, rushing over you just as violently as it did when you were children, “You just look desperate. He’s twice your age! Do you really think an old man like him is interested in _you_? I mean _look at you_! He’s only using you for information.”

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but Benoit doesn’t _use_ people. He’s nothing like you, and _I_ have nothing to hide,” turning on your heel, you’ve had enough of your brother’s condescension, almost running down the creaky steps to escape him, but finding yourself breathless as you slow to lean against the kitchen wall. Standing up to him had been impossible as a child, and even now you felt a fearful bit of adrenaline after doing it.

You jump as you notice a dark figure in your peripheral, before you focus in and recognize the intruder in the kitchen.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Blanc holds up his hands in the universal signal that he means you no harm, pitying smile on his lips and concern in his aged brow. Your heart hardly slows at the sight of him, but the tension eases in your shoulders.

“Oh, Detective, it’s okay,” you take a deep breath, and the smile you give him isn’t forced, “What are you doing here?”

“Actually,” he drawls, a bit of guilt in his eyes when he admits, “I don’t want to admit to unintentionally eavesdropping, but I came to see if you were alright, after Ransom lit into you like that.”

The warmth of your embarrassment is thankfully hidden by your breathlessness, “You heard all that? I’m sorry, Ransom can be—”

“You don’t need to apologize, least of all for your brother,” he waves you off, smiling sheepishly. “I was the one eavesdropping, after all.”


	8. Benoit Blanc - Imagine being an artist and Benoit Blanc’s girlfriend.

Gif source: [Blanc](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190033672847/mollydobby-daniel-craig-as-private-investigator)

> _Imagine being an artist and Benoit Blanc’s girlfriend._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“When are you going to let me see your next piece?” Benoit hums as you close your sketchbook quickly, upon feeling his arms wrap around your waist.

You laugh, leaning into him, “When it’s finished, like always!”

“But I’m so curious,” he hums, but knows he’ll get nowhere, even with his light teasing. “Alright, at least let me guess what you’re drawin’.”

“Fine, go ahead, detective,” a smirk tilts your lips as he pretends to think hard for a moment, enjoying the way his arms tighten just a bit before he jokes in a low southern drawl.

“You’re drawin’ lil’ ol’ me, aren’t ya, darlin’?”

You roll your eyes, unable to keep your snort at bay as he tickles your sides playfully, and you know his guess is probably more on point than what he will tell, as you refute, “You really think you consume my thoughts all the time, don’t you?”

“I don’t?” he plays, and you can’t help but press your lips against his cheek.

He does, but you aren’t about to tell he’s right, again.


	9. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine Ransom has a thing for you, because of how badass you are, and when the family has to be inoculated, all of them are afraid and refuse, while you stay stoic and calm without even flinching, and Ransom admitting that that was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of needles & vaccination

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/617436566711910400/thegifs-chris-evans-as-ransom-drysdale-knives)

> _Imagine Ransom has a thing for you, because of how badass you are, and when the family has to be inoculated, all of them are afraid and refuse, while you stay stoic and calm without even flinching, and Ransom admitting that that was pretty badass._

——— _Request for[@thebisexualsailormoon](https://tmblr.co/mEOMJUvkduDCOLuFVtgTmVA)_ ———

The amount of whining that came with vaccination season in the Thrombey house was tiring, if you were being entirely honest. You felt for poor Marta, who had to coax most of them into the slight prick of her needle for their own sake. She truly did not get payed enough, to put up with them.

At least Harlan did what she said, mostly. But the rest of them? Hardly. And don’t even let me get started on Joni’s newfound love for unfounded antivax propaganda—

Marta calls your name, looking somewhat exhausted from her first go-around with the Thrombeys, of which only a few of them have given into her efforts to give them their simple flu shot, but the smile on her face lingers all the same, “Will you be having yours today?”

“Might as well,” you shrug, rolling up your sleeve, “since I’m here.”

“Oh, we’ve got a badass in here,” the sarcasm practically drips as Ransom grins at his own joke. The alcohol is cold, as she prepares the area, before grabbing the soft flesh of your arm and sticking you quickly with the needle.

“This isn’t the only prick I’ve had to deal with today, Ransom,” you shoot back, earning a huff of amusement in return, as you hold back the urge to wince from the medicine being injected into your arm.

Marta’s smile is more genuine, as she finishes up and sticks a bandage along your arm, “There, all done.”


	10. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine Ransom not recognizing you at his family’s costume party on Halloween and hitting on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of drinking, Ransom being an ass is a given, right?

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/633397434303873024/roooogers-chris-evans-as-ransom-drysdale-in)

> _Imagine Ransom not recognizing you at his family’s costume party on Halloween and hitting on you._

——— _Request for[@xteenwolfwritingsx](https://tmblr.co/mykihl8ZI4rBGe32OAvnXNQ)_ ———

Parties were, perhaps, the one thing that the Thrombeys excelled at, besides making ridiculous amounts of money. You suppose, when you’re richer than god himself, that makes it easy to entertain the masses. If nothing else, the parties gave them an excuse to _flaunt_ it.

The costume party was in full swing, and you looked beyond your masquerade mask for this brief moment of scrutiny over the sip you take from your cup. It was some kind of liquor, named appropriately for Halloween, but you didn’t care really what it was, so long as it burned the back of your throat when you took it down. Reminded you to not get caught up in the pretty swirls of color, because underneath there was a bite to it, like everything else in this place.

Ransom didn’t even bother with a costume this year. You’ve noticed, he’s always hilariously disinterested in whatever his family wishes him to participate in. You snort as the sting comes in the back of your throat, sending some of the irritating fluid up the back of your nose, and you have to take a moment to gather yourself with another, steadier sip, which finishes off the cup in its entirety.

Fucking Ransom Drysdale. That asshole had messed with you for practically your entire existence here, as a member of the _help_. Dropping shit in the floor, just so you would have to pick it up. Barely even acknowledging your presence when you entered a room, like you were subhuman. And then, there was the fact that he made everyone call him _Hugh_.

But here he was now, serving you, as he brings you another cup of the disgustingly strong liquor, grinning like he just _knows_ getting you drunk is a good idea, “You look like you could use a refill.”

He’s been hovering, like he’s just now noticed you existed in the last fifteen minutes, and you have to admit, the budding realization that he had _no clue_ just who you were was entertaining in itself. You wonder, will it bite him in the ass to realize he’s been chatting up the help this whole time? It sure did make you laugh, internally, of course. Later, it would be externally.

“Do you even remember my name, _Ransom_?” you ask him pointedly, with enough flirtatious overtone to egg him on.

He smiles, cockily, like he does all things, and looks you up and down with an entirely fabricated sheepishness in his tone, “Ah, well, would you believe, I’m bad with names? Especially at these parties. There’s a lot of people that my grandfather invites, you know.”

“Hmm,” you occupy your tongue with another sip, thanking the heavens that you are able to hold your liquor better than he probably thinks you can, “I suppose I can forgive you, then.”

“You can always remind me.”

“And where’s the fun in that?” you chuckle, shaking your head. No way were you giving it up that easily, “Tonight, I’m just Christine Daaé, from _The Phantom of the Opera_.” Gesturing down to your costume, you fix him with a pointed look, “And, who are you supposed to be?”

“Why dress up as someone else,” he grins wide, like he thinks his answer is clever, and you hate yourself for even thinking for a moment that it’s an attractive smile, “when I can just be myself?”


End file.
